Evolution
by HowlingAngel
Summary: Humans were cattle, animals to be eaten, played with, used, abused and discarded. They didn’t account for the sheep gaining claws.


**Title: **Evolution  
**Universe: **Naruto  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Humans were cattle, animals to be eaten, played with, used, abused and discarded. They didn't account for the sheep gaining claws**.  
****A/N:** Meh.. I found a website that says Kyuubi's are girls, so HA!!  
**Disclaimer:** No, nada, niet. If I did, I would have Kyuubi for a really big pet. And she would eat my enemies. Mwahahaha..Yah..

* * *

She was beautiful. He always knew it and no matter their differences, he would always think so. Her fur shown, a deep orange-red that rippled when she walked, reminding him of a bloody sunset on water's reflection. Her eyes were a dark, deep crimson that gleamed when she thought of her power, her victories, and the sweet smell of blood.

Such beauty was worth a glorious death.

It was common knowledge that they didn't get along well, but they could appreciate each other. They were both strong and both let nothing stand in their way of success. After centuries of surviving and fighting, the two had made it to the top of the hierarchy as many tailed-demons. Nothing and no-one could challenge them now.

That got old real fast.

Seriously, they were, technically, beasts of war. Like sitting around with a bunch of fuddy-duddy aristocrat demons talking about politics and ruling the nine kingdoms of youkai in harmony with the humans was gonna do it for them. So they did what any self respecting demon would do in the face of newfound responsibility.

They said screw it and went on a rampage.

The contest was simple: the most humans killed was the victor. Loser bought the next round at Inuzaku's Bar and Grill. They didn't have to choose humans but, hey, they were weak and it was fun to watch their faces when they suddenly lost control of their bowels.

They didn't think to consider the prey might fight back.

Well, actually they did, but not _really._ I mean, no creature faced with a bigger creature that is going to eat them is going to just stand there and say 'Hey, I taste good with tzatziki sauce and light seasonings', but _humans._ They wouldn't know a blade from a shiny rock.

Of course the fact they took that shiny rock and invented the kunai was ironic to no end.

Who knew the stupid cattle would evolve?

Who knew that while the reigning species was happily going about their business, they would actually buck up the backbone to be civil to one another and form communities, and then villages, and then warriors to protect the villages. Who knew the warriors would be good.

When they had started the game, things had gone off without a hitch. After each area destroyed respectively, they met up to compare the body count and then went off again.

Things had gotten more interesting when they found out about ninjas. It sounded like so much fun, prey that actually managed to draw blood and prolong out the carnage. The two had gone through three of these 'ninja villages' before the fabled catch took hold.

For him, it had been in the desert, a place called in the human tongue 'Sunagakure'. Bastards had known he was coming and sneak attacked him, utilized some water-jutsu to make his body too heavy to move and sucked him into a teapot. A _teapot_. Him , the great Racoon, bested by a bloody beverage holder. Didn't that beat all.

He found out later that he had it lucky. Even though he couldn't get out, he could still see and hear outside his prison, and then he was inserted into a little human infant who was easy to manipulate.

_Her_, on the other hand... He found out she had fought a human who made her look like a newborn kit, a man who took and gave back every hit she dealt. He hadn't killed her, no-one could _kill _her, but he had locked her inside a human newborn. The difference from his human was that she couldn't get out. She was blindfolded, gaged, chained, and thrown into a trans-dimensional cell two inches and a thousand light-years behind the baby's navel.

The only consolation was that the bastard had died doing it.

Thus ended the reigns of Kyuubi no Kitsune and Ichibi no Shukaku.

And then their humans grew up and figured out how to use chakra.

Maybe that bet would be won after all. He's pretty sure at this point he's ahead by 300.

* * *

Reviews will convince me to update quickly. Or haven't you noticed that this is going to be multi-chaptered. Remember, give me love and I give you reasons to give me more love.


End file.
